harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Sprites (BTN)
There are 7 Harvest Sprites in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. All of the Sprites are identified by the color they are wearing. They live in a little hut behind the Church. You can get assistance from them to your farmwork like taking care of animals, watering the fields, and harvesting crops. There are 7 of them, Chef, Nappy, Hoggy, Aqua, Bold, Timid and lastly, Staid. You can only request help from the sprites in Summer, Fall, and Winter. You can't ask them for help in Spring because they have a Tea Party. They also have a story on a book in the Library. The Book's cover Title is "The 7 Brothers in the Forest". The book has a total of seven volumes. 'Requesting Help' You should have affection with them so they can work more on your farm. Each Sprite can only do one of three things: Harvest the fields, Water the fields, or Take care of the animals. After you ask what to do, they will ask you how many days they will help (All day tomorrow, 3 days starting tomorrow, or 1 week starting tomorrow). The Harvest Sprites have a hidden skill level for work. Each sprite starts out with no skill at each job. Each time you hire them for work, their skill level will increase by one. This skill level maxes out at 255.Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Characters harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com 'Harvest the fields' The sprite will harvest plants and ship them instantly. Sprites are able to reach the middle plant. They can also reach plants that are being blocked by weeds, wood, or rock. 'Water the fields' The Sprite will help water the fields. They will water the field square by square. They will not water the field if nothing has been planted. Sprites are able to water the middle plant. 'Take care of the animals' The Sprite will help feed the animals and take animal products to the Shipping bin. If you need the animal's produce to use in cooking or something else, you need to be fast and get them before the Sprite does. 'Affection' The Harvest Sprites have a hidden affection level that increases every 25 affection points.Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Characters harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com Each time that you ask them to work for you, they lose 2 affection points.Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Characters harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com The gift values described in the tables above for villagers apply to the Harvest Sprites' affection as well. If you always make them work without giving them anything or talking to them, their affection will decrease so you always have to give them items to maintain their affections to you. In their Tea Party, you can increase their affection since you are giving some items to them. 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Birthdays' They also have their own Birthdays too like the Villagers in the town. Their affection to you also raise when giving items in their birthdays. 'Appearance' The Harvest Sprites are identical to each other. All of them differ in the color of the hat and shirt they wear. 'Tea Party' During Spring, The Harvest Sprites have a Tea Party. Because of this, They do not want to work for you. However if you speak with any one them 7 times in a row they will finally ask what work needs to be done. That aside, you can join their Tea Party! What you'll need: *Large Rucksack *7 Flour You should go to their Hut any day in Spring at the time of 3:00 pm to 4:00 pm to trigger the event. When you go to the inside, you should give each of them flour and they will invite you to their Tea Party. After the Party, they will give you a Relaxtaion Tea leaves. 'Event' *There's an event in the fourth year of the Game. This happens at night, when you go to the Church's area and see Harris. Then you can see an invisible thing carries a light and will say to you that "Walking in the night is scary budum.". You and Harris drag him inside the Church and then you saw who it really is. It is Chef. He says that he is scared walking in the night so Carter gave him a lantern. 'Trivia' *Each sprite's color corresponds to a color of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo. *Although they will say that they can't work for you because of their Tea Party, you can make them work for you by talking to them five times. *Some of the Players join the Tea Party only for the Relaxation Tea leaves for the Cooking Festival. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Sprites